


Superbat humor

by Myshipissailing



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipissailing/pseuds/Myshipissailing
Summary: My poor try at writing something decent.





	Superbat humor

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to DC  
But this story is mine

"Alright, spill it!"  
"Spill what? "Clark arch his eyes brow in confusion. Across from him, Hal cross his arm together and move his body forward in a position perfectly matching those 80s detective movies  
"Do you mean this cup of coffee? Why? Did you put something in my drink Hal?" He smirk in mischief, Clark totally know what the Green lantern is going after  
"No, of course not" Dammit, he is not going to let Clark high tail out of this conversation " your distraction tactical is shit by the way"  
Superman just shugs off his shoulders in a nonverbal 'I try'  
"Well, how did you escape those Black mercy so fast?" he pause, determinate to crack this secret "the last time we check, you took a long ass time to get out of those ' perfect dream ' flower, so, what the catch?"  
Clark pause for dramatic purpose, delight in the way Hal's face crush up in frustration. " Ah! Well! It was because the dream is what i wanted"  
This time Hal looked bafled "what!? What do you mean? It was the purpose of those flower! You know, to make up a world that you will want to stay"  
"Yep" he pop the p, smug as a cat that got the canary, "i wake up because it was perfect"  
He peaks a look at his boyfriend, Bruce is pretending to focus somewhere else, totally not eardroping on his and Hal conversation  
"I woke up in silent, at 7:00 am, at the manor" he could hear Batman's snicker.  
"That's it, that is what give it away?"  
"Oh no, but it definitely makes me alert" he took a slip of his coffee to hide his smirk of delight when Hal squirm in his seat with impatient  
"Then i look to my side and try to wake Bruce up, he relent at first, yes, but reluctantly woke up afterwards. This is when i feel like something fishy is at work" even with a table distance away, he still could feel his boyfriend's pout  
"And, what happened? What truly give it away"  
"Well, i when down to the kitchen, and lo and behold, Tim is drinking orange juice, the children are eating their respective breakfast, and Alfred is also siting in the table and eating breakfast with them, that's when a light bud turn on in my head, then i know" now, he knows Bruce is trying to contain a full body laugh, he could teld Batman's body language that he is struggling to press down the desire.  
Hal looks at him like he can't believe what he just heard "that's it! That is how you know you are dreaming!"  
"Yeah, that all it take"  
Hal's mouth open in disbelief " i don't know! man, I thought it was something big, unbelievable, you know, not something normally like that" Bruce escuses himself and walk away from the cafeteria to escape or to find a place where he could laugh  
Clark snot "Hal, there are fews thing i could be certain in my entire life, the first is that the manor will never be silent in the morning and breakfast is an everyday disaster waiting to unflow, second, Bruce would never ever wakes up before 8 and definitely would kills me if i wake him up at 7:00am, plus Tim is addicted to coffee and would kill anyone who dare to take his coffee away, lastly Alfred would never ever sit with us at the table no matter the circumstances. It was, like, his butler's code of work ethic" He smile "so, yeah! That's all i need to know that it was a dream from the black flower. Plus, i already had some experience with it so i realised what it was after i notice those things"  
"Unbelievable!" Hal exclams in disbelief  
Clark shugs his shoulder, "it is, when you live with the bats" he stand up "now, if you excuse me, i have to go and collect my boyfriend before he collapsed from laughing to much" and with that last statement, Clark flew out of the door and go looking for his flying rodent, leaving behind a blassed green lantern shouts in disbelief "Batman can laugh!!!!!??????" Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw if anyone use wattpad, i'm also active on there too, same old @myshipissailing :)) so come and chat with me.


End file.
